best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronny J
Ronny J is a producer who worked with artists such as XXXTentacion, Ski Mask the Slump God, Eminem, Machine Gun Kelly, Denzel Curry, Iggy Azeala, and many others. People He Worked With 2013 Denzel Curry – Nostalgic 64 * 02. "Zone 3" (produced with MarkMC9 and POSHstronaut) * 05. "Threatz" (featuring Yung Simmie and Robb Banks) * 06. "Mystical Virus, Pt. 3: The Scream" (featuring Lil Ugly Mane and Mike G) (produced with POSHstronaut and Bodega Creative Co.) 2014 Pouya * "Copy Cat" Mike Zombie * "They Know" (With Kur) 2015 Denzel Curry – 32 Zel/Planet Shrooms * 03. "Envy Me" * 04. "Ultimate" Ronny J * "Vigorous" (featuring Denzel Curry and Keith Ape) 2016 Denzel Curry – Imperial * 01. "ULT" (produced with Nick Leon and FNZ) * 02. "Gook" (produced with FNZ and Lino Martinez) * 03. "Sick & Tired" (produced with FNZ) * 04. "Knotty Head" (featuring Rick Ross) (produced with FNZ) * 07. "Pure Enough" (produced with FNZ) * 08. "Zenith" (featuring Joey Badass) (produced with Freebase and FNZ) * 09. "This Life" (produced with FNZ) Denzel Curry * "SpaceGhostPussy" (featuring Lofty305, Ski Mask the Slump God, and XXXTentacion) * "Purrposely" (featuring XXXTentacion) XXXTENTACION * "SippinTeaInYoHood" Ski Mask The Slump God- Drown In Designer & YouWillRegret (Reloaded) * "Take A Step Back" (featuring XXXTENTACION) * "Dr. Eggman" (featuring Keith Ape) Ronny J * "IN THE FLESH" 2017 Denzel Curry – 13 * 03. "Equalizer" (featuring Ronny J) XXXTENTACION – A Ghetto Christmas Carol * 01. "A Ghetto Christmas Carol" (produced with Cubeatz) * 03. "Up Like an Insomniac Freestyle" (produced with XXXTentacion) * 04. "Red Light!" Smokepurpp – "DEADSTAR" * 01. "I Don't Know You" (featuring Chief Keef & Yo Gotti) * 02. "Drop" * 03. "Audi." * 04. "OK" (featuring Lil Pump) * 06. "No Safety" * 08. "Fingers Blue" (featuring Travis Scott) * 09. "Nose" * 16. "Phantom" Smokepurpp * "Geek A Lot" Lil Pump – Lil Pump * 03. "Smoke My Dope" (featuring Smokepurpp) * 11. "Molly" (produced with Bighead) * 14. "Flex Like Ouu" (produced with Frank Dukes & Danny Wolf) Lil Pump * "Movin" (featuring Smokepurpp) Bhad Bhabie * “Whachu Know” * “Hi Bich” 2018 Denzel Curry – TA13OO * 06. "SWITCH IT UP | ZW1TCH 1T UP" produced with Illmind) * 13. "BLACK METAL TERRORIST | 13 M T" (produced with FNZ, Taz Taylor, and M-Sol) Iggy Azalea – Survive the Summer * 03. "Kream" (featuring Tyga) (produced with GT and Wallis Lane) Bhad Bhabie * "Hi Bich" Comethazine- BAW$KEE * 07. "Let It Eat" (featuring Ugly God) * 09. "Bring Dat Bag Out" (featuring Lil Yachty) Eminem – Kamikazeedit * 01. "The Ringer" (produced with Illa da Producer and Eminem) * 08. "Not Alike" (featuring Royce da 5'9") (produced with Tay Keith and Cubeatz) Ufo361 * "Power" (featuring Capital Bra) (produced with Sonus030) * "Kein Fugazi" 6ix9ine - Dummy Boy * 07. “Bebe” (feat. Anuel AA) Machine Gun Kelly – Binge * 04. "Rap Devil" (produced with Nils) * 06. "Lately" (produced with Nils and SlimXX) MadeinTYO * 05. "Outstanding" Ski Mask the Slump God - Stokeley * 04. "LA LA" JASIAH * "Shenanigans" (featuring Yung Bans) Ronny J - OMGRONNY * 01. "Thriller (Forever)" (featuring Ski Mask the Slump God) * 02. "One Time" (featuring Smokepurpp) * 03. "824" * 04. "Glacier" (featuring Denzel Curry) * 05. "Costa Rica" (featuring Ski Mask the Slump God) (produced with Cubeatz) * 06. "Fiji Island" (featuring Fat Nick) * 07. "Snakes" (featuring Wifisfuneral) * 08. "OHSHI" * 09. "Trauma" (featuring Nell and Danny Towers) * 10. "Houston" (featuring Denzel Curry) * 11. "Banded Up" (featuring XXXTentacion) Ronny J * "Doesn't Matter" * "WOTR" * "CHOKER" * "Loui'd Down" (featuring Ski Mask the Slump God) * "BUTTERFLIES" Wifisfuneral - Ethernet * 03. "Genesis" (produced with Cubeatz) Famous Dex * "Ronny J On The Beat" * "Up" (featuring Ski Mask the Slump God & Reggie Mills) XXXTentacion * "#PROUDCATOWNER #IHATERAPPERS #IEATPUSSY" * "Shining Like the Northstar" Zoey Dollaz – Who Don't Like Dollaz 2 * 03. "Moonwalk" (featuring Moneybagg Yo) (produced with Cubeatz) Lil Pump – Harverd Dropout * "I Love It" (with Kanye West) Uno The Activist * "Ronny J Please Turn Me Up" 458 KEEZ * "Batmobile" (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God & Wifisfuneral) 2019 Ronny J * "Star" * "PHILIPP PLEIN (Freestyle)" * "INMYTHOUGHTS" Yung Pinch * "Wink Emoji" (featuring GASHI) Why He Rocks # He makes very good beats. # He worked with good artists like Eminem, Jasiah, Ski Mask the God, and Denzel Curry. # His producer tag is memorable. Category:Producers Category:Hip hop Category:2010s